wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Campanula Tottington
'''Lady Campanula Joanna Christina Elizabeth Louise Tottington, 7th Baroness Tottington of Tottington' appears in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit as the tritagonist and Wallace's love interest. She is voiced by Helena Bonham Carter. Her family is revealed to have held an annual Giant Vegetable competition at Tottington Hall for over 517 years. At the start of the film, she is the girlfriend of Victor Quartermaine, though she ultimately ends up dumping him due to his appalling actions over the course of the film, as well as her growing attraction to Wallace. ''The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' Lady Tottington's first and only appearance is in ''The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. ''She is preparing to host the annual Giant Vegetable competition on the grounds of her ancestral home, Tottington Hall, a tradition that her family has held over 500 years. However, Lady Tottington discovers there is a problem with this, due to her recent rabbit infestation. Although her boyfriend Victor says he will take care of the rabbits, Lady Tottington would prefer to find a more humane way of dealing with infestation and hires Anti-Pesto for the job. It is here she first meets Wallace, and is clearly impressed by his ingenius method of humanely dealing with pests. She states that if it weren't for the upcoming competition, she would happy to let the rabbits roam free, and also inadvertantly gives Wallace his idea to change the rabbits's behaviour, ultimately setting off the main events of the film. After the Were-Rabbit runs rampant through the town, Lady Tottington convinces the townsfolk to give Wallace and Gromit another chance to deal with the infestation. During this time, she and Wallace become very close, with Lady Tottingham inviting Wallace to her private garden at Tottington Hall, confiding in him about her relationship problems with Victor and insisting he call her 'Totty'. When Anti-Pesto fail to capture the Were-Rabbit, the townsfolk put pressure on Lady Tottington to let Victor take care of it. Fearing that the competition will have to be cancelled, Lady Tottington reluctantly gives in and agrees to let Victor shoot the Were-Rabbit, under the condition that it be "quick and painless". She goes to tell Wallace about this and also admits she has developed feelings for him. Unfortunately, Wallace has at this point discovered he is the Were-Rabbit and is in the middle of transforming, resulting in him slamming the door in Lady Tottington's face and inadvertantly blowing her a raspberry. Devastated, Lady Tottington leaves in tears. She later hosts the Vegetable competition, still upset over the apparent death of the Were-Rabbit, and asks Victor directly if it suffered; he assures her that it didn't, but adds "Not yet, anyway" under his breath which she nonetheless hears. Before she can inquire further, PC Mackintosh accidentally reveals that the Were-Rabbit is not in fact dead and panic ensues. Mrs. Mulch flees with her prize pumpkin, with Lady Tottington and the others trying to coax her back, but unfortunately attracts the Were-Rabbit right towards the stage. When Victor runs out of gold bullets, he gets the idea to use a blunderbuss and the Golden Carrot trophy instead. When he tries to grab it, Lady Tottington stops him, stating that the trophy "belongs to the show" and becomes very upset when he tries to physically wrestle it from her grasp. When the Were-Rabbit sees this, part of Wallace's personality resurfaces and he rushes to Lady Tottington's defence, knocking Victor away and abducting a terrified Lady Tottington. He brings her to her private rooftop garden, where he reveals his true identity, much Lady Tottington's surprise. She attempts to comfort Wallace, until Victor arrives to kill him. Lady Tottington tries to defend him, until Victor accidentally lets slip that he already knows the Were-Rabbit is actually Wallace. Lady Tottington is understandably upset and angry that Victor deceived her and is attempting to murder Wallace. Victor also reveals that he wants her family fortune and turns to shoot the Were-Rabbit, but Lady Tottington helps Wallace escape by spraying Victor in the eyes with plant fertiliser. Victor then traps her by pinning her hair to a giant vegetable with a pitchfork, so that she cannot intervene. Lady Tottington eventually manages to get free and (after putting plasters over the bit where her hair was impaled) whacks Victor over the head with her prized giant carrot, unceremoniously telling him to "Consider yourself dumped!" When Wallace sacrifices himself to save Gromit, Lady Tottington comforts Gromit and weeps over Wallace's body. She is overjoyed when Wallace is restored to life. Afterwards, Lady Tottington turns her home into a sanctuary for "all things fluffy", letting all the rabbits captured by Anti-Pesto to be released to roam free around the grounds of the Hall. Personality Lady Campanula Tottington is a very compassionate woman. She adores animals (especially fluffy ones like rabbits) and has a passion for gardening too. She is also a pacifist, prefering to find a non-violent solution to her rabbit infestation and also attempting to persuade Victor to stop his "thoughtless killing". Lady Tottington also tries to always see the good the people and is always willing to give them second chances. However, it is because of this that she also comes across as being somewhat submissive, especially towards her boyfriend, thus allowing him to easily manipulate her. By the end of the film, though, Lady Tottington becomes far more assertive, finally standing up to Victor and even spraying him with plant fertilser and whacking him over the head with a giant carrot. Appearance Lady Campanula Tottington is tall and slender, with fair skin. She wears red lipstick, blue eyeshadow and has thick, curly orange hair, which she wears sticking out horizontally from either side her head. She has a very extensive wardrobe, with her usual outfit consisting of a strapless purple dress with white flowers, a white, petal-like necklace with a yellow collar, yellow earrings, long white gloves and a daisy in her hair. When at the church and visiting Wallace at home, she wore a purple and dark green dress and coat ensemble with a matching hat. When Wallace visited her at Tottington Hall, she was wearing a blue dress with green leaf patterns and a sprig of fern in her hair. For the Vegetable Competition, she donned an orange dress with a matching orange sash and a carrot top accessory and finally, when opening the bunny sanctuary at the end of the film, she wore a yellow dress with a honeycomb pattern, a light green silk shawl and a yellowish-green veil in her hair. Trivia *Her nickname, "Totty," is a British slang term for an attractive woman--particularly a woman of the upper-class. Gallery Char 122987.jpg 6135302fc108c2320736e0388708c431.jpg 90931b79f3d0c0f27a97d29e3b998b35--conservatory-motion.jpg Shot3_large.jpg Lady Tottington statues.jpg Category:Characters Category:Women Category:Important pages Category:Love Interests Category:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit